Delacroix in Hogwarts
by heyitsraichan
Summary: Hi. I'm Allison Delacroix. And I'm a witch. Attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But I'm not exactly a big shot there. Join me in my not-so-eventful life, being a schoolmate of Harry Potter. (OC-centric.)


© rairawrskazu 2014

Delacroix in Hogwarts

Year One

Hi. I'm Allison Delacroix. And I'm a witch. Attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But I'm not exactly a big shot there. I'm just a normal(if you count being a witch normal) student, without fuzz, would deny doing anything underground or dangerous, encounter a few bullies everyday, cram studies two days before exams, and loves vanilla ice cream matched with late night muggle moving pictures(the ones they call horror). My friends and I go to Hogsmead everytime we get the chance, yadda, yadda—you get the point! But people around me tell me that I'm the mildly crazy version of Luna Lovegood. I'd say, she's a normal—not to mention pretty–girl. She's only misunderstood. We all are. Am I in their year? Yes. Am I familliar of the boy-who-lived? Heck yeah, who wouldn't be?! Am I the same house as he is? Er, no... I'm a Ravenclaw.

I'm half-blood, like most people here are. But I'm proud to say that my family has endured the tests of time. Especially in the 16th century, when the mass witch hunt took place. The last pure blood in our family was recorded during this time. My great-great-great(I don't know how many great's it's needed to take) grandmother was burned at the stake, and she wasn't even using dark magic. It was all because of her fiery red hair, which I inherited, that she was found guilty to be a witch. Man, muggles were dumb and power-hungry those days. Her son, Jacob Delacroix, was the last pure blood; he married a muggle. My blood is a different mixture of muggle-blood and witch-blood, but the latter would definitely surface. Draco Malfoy the ferret once called me a mongrel because of that. Yes... That arrogant fag of a Draco Malfoy. And yes again, I called him a fag. I had the nerve to, and I'm now having second thoughts about the Sorting Hat's desicion of putting me into Ravenclaw. Should I have been in Gryffindor?

Our first meeting was also the same day I bumped into the boy-who-lived and my bestfriend, Carrie; can you believe it? It kinda went like this:

I was inside Flourish and Blotts when this young man entered, rather annoyed. He was asking—scratch that, whining when will he be bought a broomstick and why are first years not allowed to be in the Quidditch team.

"I'd say, it's about safety," I said, in a slightly absent-minded manner. I didn't mean for it to be loud! He kinda glared at me, but that faded as soon as curiousity took over the features of his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry 'bout that... I didn't mean to eavesdrop, madame, sir..." I looked at his parents as I said the words.

"Do not worry about it dear, and you were quite right," said his mother. I don't know what to think about the look on his father though; annoyance, nonchalance, or approval.

"I am quite confident that I would be safe on a broom thanks," the kid glared at his mother, before looking back at me; the expression of curiousity was definitely directed at me. "Are you gonna attend Hogwarts too?"

'Obviously,' I wanted to say, but no. I didn't want to make a bad first impression. "Yes," was what I said instead.

"Play Quidditch?"

"Er, no... But I am interested in some other things. Like Transfiguration and Charms... I am also curious as to how they make wands. Speaking of which, can you show me Ollivander's later? That is, when you've got time, before you go to a broomstick store? I'm kind of new here and such..."

"May I know your surname?" He smiled.

"Delacroix, yours?"

"Malfoy," he said rather proudly.

"Do you happen to be a relative of some sort to the Delacroix in the Ministry of Magic?" His father suddenly had an interest.

"Maybe, maybe not, sir Malfoy. I'm more rooted to Versailles, see..."

"That explains your unique accent," the mother clapped her hands to the sudden realization.

"I'm Draco," the blonde boy held out his hand. A hand shake? I looked to his parents, and they seem to have no objections.

"Hi, Draco, I'm Allison," and I shook his hand.

"Where are your parents?"

"Versailles. Taking care of business," I smiled. "I'm loving my slight independence anyway."

Maybe my last statement was the reason why Malfoy's parents suddenly left us be after going to a broomstick store. We came in Ollivander's and had the wands pick us, as Ollivander puts it. My wand was Vine with Dragon Core, 12½ inches, hard. Draco's was Hawthorn, Unicorn hair Core, 10 inches, Reasonably pliant. I asked him over and over how he made wands but he wouldn't tell me anything else other than the cores of wands, and the types of woods, and the length, and wand hands, and that no two wands are the same and, etcetera. I could read Malfoy though, he was amused by how much I was pestering Ollivander, bombarding him with questions. At least that stopped him from being mean to almost everyone. It was like he was looking down on everybody. After Ollivander's, we went to an ice cream store. We ate there and chatted. He did most of the talking.

"Well, while you did Quidditch, I read books, asked around about my lineage and gone to muggle school," I sighed.

"What? That'd be torture!"

"It wasn't so bad, I learned things that made sense at least. The bullies there were the ones that made life hard though."

"You could've had used magic on them, you know?"

"No, I don't want to hurt anyone."

"But they were hurting you, were they not?"

"I couldn't let them see me in an angry state, besides, that would make me seem weak... Getting all emotional."

He decided it was time to go before it got dark. I agreed, glad that was over. For a kid my age, he was too proud, in my opinion. I entered an inn, to spend the night before going back home to Versailles. I settled in the room first, stumped. I couldn't get over Malfoy's good looks (What?!)... I went downstairs, then outside and bumped into a huge, hairy man. About 7 feet or more, I estimated.

"I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going," I toppled down to my butt. Someone, with dark hair and spectacles, helped me up and asked if I was okay. I said yes.

The huge man turned to us. "'Tis okay young lady. Harry, yer such a gentleman..."

His fringe moved aside, and I saw a lightning scar. I just gaped, but I knew gaping and staring at people was rude. I couldn't help it! He's the boy-who-lived!

"Right in front of me, holding my hand," star-struck, I might faint.

"Er, miss are you—?"

I decided to cut him midsentence before I get star-struck again. "Forgive me, I'm Allison Delacroix, I presume you are Harry Potter? With the lightning scar and green eyes and..." I blushed. "I'm sorry that was quite rude. And yes, I am fine."

"Hi, Allison. I'm Harry, but of course you knew that," he reached out a hand. I shook it, of course. "You have green eyes too..." That made me blush more.

"Er, Harry, I hate to ruin a moment but, we've gotta train to catch..."

"Hogwarts too?" I just had to know.

"Yes, see you around?" He said as he was walking away.

"See you around," I waved as I lost sight of him.

Magical! Just, magical! He was magical...

I decided to eat dinner at a cafe just across the street from the inn. A blonde girl with a fringe and a black headband sat in my table, facing me.

"I hope no one's sitting here with you, yes?"

I just nodded. She held out a hand.

"I'm Carrie Fray. Sorry for intruding your space, hun, there were no other seats."

"I'm Allison Delacroix. That's fine with me..."

"Cool," she leans on the backrest.

Awkward silence. It seems she decided to break the ice, "Do you happen to be a relative of Parker Delacroix?"

"Er, maybe, maybe not... I'm rooted from Versailles see."

"Explains the accent..." A teacup appeared from out of nowhere and she took a sip from it.

"You seem to have a cool one, yourself," I said just as the food appeared. Pineapple juice!

"I'm from US, New Orleans... My family moved here because of my older brother and I; we'll be studying at Hogwarts."

"Oh, you too? Are you a first year, too?" I blurted.

"Oh yes I am," she smiled, finally having a nice subject to talk about, "I'm okay with being in any house really, I heard a kid not wanting to be in Slytherin. And I quote, 'where the bad people are,' end of quote."

"They're not at all bad," I said as I put a spoonful of mashed potatoes in my mouth.

"I know! It depends whether you choose to be bad or not..." Carrie, too, put a spoonful of mashed potatoes in her mouth.

I swallowed before continuing, "Exactly, but being in the house where Harry Potter is wouldn't hurt..."

Carrie double-taked at that. "Oh! I met him earlier! Just at Leaky Cauldron! He's got the lightning scar and everything! Everyone at Leaky Cauldron wanted a look at him, and boy, did he look handsome even though he's nervous!"

Carrie seemed jolly at the topic now. I told her that I met him just before I came in here. We talked about lots of things afterwards; like the things Malfoy told me about old wizarding families,—which made Carrie disgusted at the 'hierarchy' it's implying–the possible subjects we would be studying and Hogwarts school itself. I never mentioned about meeting Malfoy though.

I was getting fond of her, that Carrie Fray. I told her I'm going back to Versailles. She told me that we could be pen pals for the next few months, just to keep in touch. I told her to watch out for a golden-brown owl.

"See you in September?" She was holding my wrist.

"Yeah, see you," I took her hand and placed a purple and white friendship bracelet on her wrist, "on September."

"Thanks, hun!" She hugged me and I went inside the inn.

I went back to Versailles the next day. Via muggle transport. An airplane. Oh, jetlagged and slept the whole day. The rest of my days in Versailles were uneventful. But I look forward to Carrie's letters. Draco Malfoy's letter also found its way to me. Just checking if I really am from Versailles, it says. I replied to it, 'with love.'

When it was time to finally go to Hogwarts, Carrie fetches me at the airport. She gave me a huge, crushing hug. We've only been close in letters, so I didn't expect her to act like this once we meet again. Once we've reached Platform 9¾, I said goodbye to my parents, Carrie said goodbye to hers and we proceeded to find a seat.

"Ally!" A familliar voice called. I looked near the door, Carrie frowning, Draco smirking with two brawny boys behind him. He sat in front of me without any invitation. Carrie's beside me, while the two brawny boys sat on Draco's side.

"Malfoy," I smiled. "Meet Carrie Fray. Carrie Fray meet—"

"Draco Malfoy," he offers a hand and Carrie politely shakes it. "These are Crabbe and Goyle," he pointed at them as he said their names.

Carrie was rather displeased with this. But she continued trying to be nice and polite. Draco's trying to be nice to me and my friend in his own way I guess, though he seems really egotistic—too egotistic for his age. He was thinking I would be a candidate for being a Slytherin. I learned in our exchange of letters that he would really like—scratch that, love to be in Slytherin. I said that I had no objections on being in any house, and that I had relatives that were in Slytherin.

"So, where'd you two meet?" Carrie said, trying to strike an interesting conversation.

"Flourish and blotts, then Malfoy—"

"Draco," he corrected.

"Draco, showed me the way to Ollivander's and we got our wands there," I continued then smiled. "Right before I met you at the cafe, Carrie."

Carrie just nodded. I can see she didn't know what to say. I started a conversation with Draco about Carrie so that she would loosen up. Carrie Fray is from a line of witches in New Orleans. Dark magic runs in their blood, she says, but they never participated in You-Know-Who's plots when he came to rise a long time ago. We didn't tell Draco about that though.

A commotion was brewing outside. Someone barged in just as I decided to take a nap. "Harry Potter's in that compartment!" In which compartment? Draco decided to go outside.

"Excuse us," he said, getting up and out, Crabbe and Goyle following suit.

"Do you know who that is?" She asked me, looking at me as if I had gone mad.

"Kinda, that was Draco Malfoy. Blonde hair, grey eyes, wanting to be a Slytherin—"

"And his father was once a Death Eater!" She said, in a screaming whisper.

"I knew that! It doesn't mean that he would grow up as the same evil as his father..."

"Right now, as what I am seeing, hun, he could be pro-pure blood and anti-muggle born."

"Just... I don't care!"

"But don't tell me that I didn't warn you in the end," Carrie nibbled at a Chocolate Frog. "Oooh, a Morgana le Fay card!"

A knock then the door of the compartment opened. It revealed a teary-eyed, round-faced boy our age.

"Hi, er, sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad, er, at all?"

We just shook our heads and I said, "No, sorry."

"If you see him, just, tell me, please..." He was about to leave when I asked him his name, "Its Neville. Neville Longbottom."

"Allison Delacroix," I pointed to myself, then to Carrie, "Carrie Fray. I hope to meet you again, in a less distressful situation, Neville."

He gave us a weak smile and left. A few minutes later, Draco and the two brawny boys came scrambling back into our compartment. Draco's kinda shaken and displeased.

"He'd rather be friends with a bloodtraitor... No wonder his parents died, he inherited that, I tell you." He combed through his hair with his hand, in an annoyed manner. "That filthy rat of Weasel's almost bit Goyle's finger off!"

Blood traitors? Ever so familliar... Weasleys! Red heads, just like my family. Now, I'm starting to think twice about Draco. Maybe Carrie's right? I just stared at him; he still has a pink tinge on his cheeks.

"Let's take a look at that," I heard Carrie address Goyle. She did first-aid on his wound.

The compartment door slightly opens and revealed a bushy-haired girl already in her robes. "Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said as if it was memorized.

"Hey again Nev," I waved at the boy behind her. He shyly waved back.

"Still haven't seen one today, hun, sorry..." Carrie said, still tending Goyle's finger.

"I'm Hermoine Granger, and I see you have met Neville before." She held out a hand.

"I'm Allison Delacroix, that was Carrie Fray who answered your question. And there is Crabbe and Goyle and—," I tried to reach and shake it but Draco grabbed me—gently–by the wrist.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, and we haven't seen any toads. So will you please?" He motioned at her to be off. The compartment door opened widely, and I saw Neville's very shocked face.

"Very well then," Hermione showed indifference towards Draco. As the door slowly closes, I see Neville side-glancing at me.

I hear Draco mutter something under his breath. Something that ended in 'blood.' "Proud of it, too, that Granger-girl. She shouldn't be here..."

Carrie glared at him, but it was undetected. I wanted to say something, to change his view of things. But I couldn't, I won't be able to change anything. That's how his parents brought him up, and he seems to like it. I'm thinking more that it's because of his genes. Like what Carrie had told me.

The ride was quiet from then on(only the train ride, I talked to Draco while Carrie decided to only listen and talk occasionally). We went with them until the boat ride(Goyle was with us, Crabbe wasn't) and sorting.

"Delacroix, Allison!" Professor McGonagall called out.

I felt like everything is in slow motion. I can see Carrie and Draco and the other students looking expectantly at me. Nervous, nervous, nervous. My face and my body language screams nervous all over! I sat on the three-legged stool and the Professor put the old, frail-looking hat on me. It obscured my vision.

It was talking in my head! "Hmm, courageous, not brazen enough to be called outspoken, thinks before acting...tends to overthink in fact...can be impulsive. A great mind, great mind. Talented, too...interesting. You'd do great in RAVENCLAW!" He shouted that last word.

Cheers from my new house! Ravenclaw's not bad! As I stand from the stool, I saw Carrie giving me a thumbs up. I also saw Draco give me a look in between sadness and indifference. It kind of left a pang in me. After moments of being surrounded by plenty of fellow Ravenclaws and bombarded by questions, Carrie got called on and sorted into Ravenclaw too. I later hear Draco called and sorted into Slytherin; just as he wanted. The banquet started and ended after Dumbledore gave a few words. We were sent to bed, and we are to follow the higher years that are Prefects or the Head boy and girl. I decided to be at the end of my house's line to try and talk to Draco.

I called out to him. He greeted me, but not the same as just this morning. "Delacroix, what is it?" He half-smiled.

"I forgot to give you this on the train," I grabbed his arm and put the green bracelet on his wrist. "Bye, Draco— I mean– goodbye, Malfoy. Congratulations." I tried to smile, but I'm pretty sure it didn't look like a happy smile. I ran to the end of my house's line, with Carrie waiting for me. She waved slightly at Draco, then he looked away.

I wanted to say I'm sorry that I wasn't a Slytherin as he expected, but it wasn't my fault I was sorted in Ravenclaw. So I didn't. And I knew, by the look on his face after I was sorted, I'm not on his good books anymore but somewhere in between(a stranger?). I shouldn't consider it a loss though. That is weakness. I should act like I never even met him inside Flourish and Blotts.

First off, this first posted on Wattpad, Fanfiction category. Second, this is from a normal Hogwarts student's, point of view. I figured I needed a dosage or more of this type. Every FF I see of HP is like chummy with ALL the main casts. Third, THIS IS NOT A DRACO/OC PAIR. No. No. Never. Just a one-sided maybe, BUT NO! I've got someone reserved for my baby Allison. Fourth, I will update this as I please. Requests are welcome.

Please do share. Thanks. :)


End file.
